leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Aladdin
Aladdin VHS Aladdin (October 1, 1993) * Green Warnings * The Lion King Sneak Preview * Pinocchio Preview * "Feature Presentation" * 1992 Muffled Walt Disney Classics Logo * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night * Aladdin on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" * Aladdin Fights with Prince Achmed/"One Jump Ahead" (Reprise) * Princess Jasmine's Dream * Jasmine Runs Away * Damage in the Marketplace/Jafar's Evil Plan * Aladdin Arrested/Jasmine Confronts Jafar * Aladdin Escapes with an Old Man * The Cave of Wonders * A Narrow Escape * The Amazing All-Powerful Genie ("Friend Like Me") * The Sultan Upbraids Jafar * Aladdin's First Wish * Jafar Makes His Move/"Prince Ali" * The Sultan Rides on Carpet * Aladdin Argues with Genie/Aladdin Goes to Jasmine * 'Do You Trust Me'/"An Entire New World" * Aladdin Almost Spills the Beans/Aladdin and Jasmine's Kiss * Aladdin Gets Ambushed/Genie Saves Aladdin's Life * Jafar Gets Exposed * Aladdin's Depression/Iago Steals the Lamp * The Sultan's Announcement/Genie's New Master is Jafar * Jafar's Dark Wishes/"Prince Ali" (Reprise) * The Ends of the Earth * Jafar Takes Over Agrabah * Aladdin vs. Jafar * Happy End in Agrabah * End Credits (Song: "An Entire New World") * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo = The Return of Jafar (May 20, 1994) * Green Warnings * The Lion King Theatrical Teaser Trailer * The Nightmare Before Christmas Preview * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Preview * "Feature Presentation" * 1986 Walt Disney Home Video Logo * "Arabian Nights"/The Thieves' Lair * Iago Ditches Jafar/"I'm Looking Out for Me" * A Surprise for Aladdin * Iago Makes His Move/Abis Mal Attacks * Aladdin's Debt/Genie is Back/"Nothing in the World" * Genie's Free Life * Jafar is Released * Dinner with the Sultan/Aladdin the Vizier/Iago Exposed * Reverse Psychology/"Forget About Love" * Abis Mal Breaks In/Iago Tries to Help/Jafar's Plan * A Tortured Iago * Aladdin's Departure * Genie vs. Jafar/"You're Only Second Rate" * The Ambush * The Plan Continues * Aladdin is Framed * Iago Sets Facts Right/The Execution * Abis Mal's Wish * The Final Battle/Jafar's Death * One Big Happy Ending * End Credits * Walt Disney Television Logo = Aladdin and the King of Thieves (August 13, 1996) * Green Warnings * "Coming Soon to Theaters" * 101 Dalmatians (Live-Action) Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Coming Soon to Videocassette" * Muppet Treasure Island Preview * Oliver and Company Preview * James and the Giant Peach Preview * "Feature Presentation" * Gold Walt Disney Home Video Logo (With Black Background) * Opening/"There's a Party Here in Agrabah" * Lifestyles of the Rich and Magical/The Wedding * Wedding Smashers/Battle of the 40 Thieves * Meet the Oracle/Cassim's Alive * "Out of Thin Air"/The Oracle's Resummoned * The Trail of the 40 Thieves/The Hidden Lair * Aladdin Finds Cassim/The Challenge * Aladdin Joins In/"Welcome to the Forty Thieves" * Sa'luk's Alive/Jasmine and Genie's Moments * Aladdin and Cassim's Conversation/The Hand of Midas * Razoul Meets Sa'luk/Cassim Meets Genie * "Father and Son"/Cassim Meets Jasmine and the Sultan * Waiting for Cassim/Cassim Gets Arrested * Aladdin Busts Cassim Out of Jail * Aladdin Escapes Razoul/Cassim Leaves Agrabah * "Are You In or Out"/Sa'luk Takes Cassim * Aladdin's Confession/Iago's Arrival * The Vanishing Isle/Rescuing Cassim * Sa'luk's Death/Escaping the Vanishing Isle * A Happy Ending * End Credits (Song: "Welcome to the Forty Thieves") Aladdin: Special Edition (October 5, 2004) * Navy Blue Warnings * Gold Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (With Blue Background) * Bambi Preview * "Coming Soon to Theaters" * Pooh's Heffalump Movie Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Coming Soon to Own on DVD and Video" * The Aladdin Trilogy Preview * Make-a-Wish Foundation Commercial * "Join Us After the Feature" * "Feature Presentation" * THX Logo * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Beginning/"Arabian Nights" * Merchant Scene * Jafar and the Cave of Wonders * Aladdin Runs Away from the Guards * "One Jump Ahead" * Aladdin and Children * "One Jump Ahead" (Reprise) * Jasmine and Sultan Garden Scene * Jafar and Sultan * Jasmine Runs Away * Market Place * My Diamond in the Rough * At Aladdin's House * Aladdin and Jasmine Run Away from the Guards * Jasmine and Jafar * Prison Scene * The Cave of Wonders * Aladdin Meets Genie * "Friend Like Me" * Genie and Three Wishes * Sultan Upraids Jafar * Aladdin and Genie Make Me a Prince * Jafar Hypnotizes Sultan * "Prince Ali" * I'm Not a Prize to Be Won * Aladdin and Genie Warn Her the Truth * Balcony Scene * "An Entire New World" * Aladdin and Jasmine's First Kiss * Drowning Scene * Jafar Arrested * Jafar's Laugh * I Can't Wish You Free * Jafar's First Wish * Jafar's Song * Snow Scene * Jasmine Kisses Jafar * Jafar's Transformation * Aladdin Fights Jafar * Aladdin Frees the Genie * Ending/"An Entire New World" (Reprise) * End Credits (Song: "An Entire New World) * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Clay Aiken Music Video: "Proud of Your Boy" The Return of Jafar (January 18, 2005) *Navy Blue Warnings *Gold Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (With Blue Background) *Bambi Preview *"Coming Soon to Own on DVD and Video" *The Incredibles Preview *Mulan II Preview *Disney Princess Preview *"Feature Presentation" *Opening/Bandits *Infiltrators *Parting Fashions *Spread the Wealth *Iago's Plan *Genie Returns *Return of Jafar *Sultan's Dinner *Unwelcome Guest *Matchmaker *Friends Again? *One Big Family *Magic Carpet Ride *Traitor *False Arrest *Great Escape *Last Wish *Rubbed the Wrong Road *He's Alive *End Credits *Walt Disney Television Logo Aladdin and the King of Thieves (January 18, 2005) *Navy Blue Warnings *Gold Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (With Blue Background) *Bambi Preview *"Coming Soon to Own on DVD and Video" *The Incredibles Preview *Mulan II Preview *Disney Princess Preview *"Feature Presentation" *Eventually Getting Married *Lifestyles of the Rich and Magical *Feast Smashers *The Oracle *The Trail of the Forty Thieves *The Challenge *Making Plans *'Meet My Dad' *A Father-Son Outing *To the Vanishing Isle *Golden Moments *End Credits Aladdin: Diamond Edition (October 13, 2015) *Language Menu *Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Logo *Disney's Fast Play Menu *Disney Movies Anywhere Preview *"Coming Soon to Theaters" *The Good Dinosaur Theatrical Teaser Trailer *Inside Out Preview *Tomorrowland Preview *Smokefree.gov PSA *"All films and promotions…" *Warning Screen *"The interviews and commentaries…" *Anti-Piracy Warning Screen *2006 Walt Disney Pictures Logo *Opening Credits/"Arabian Nights" *It Begins on a Dark Night *Aladdin on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Princess Jasmine *Jasmine Runs Away *Jafar Discovers His Diamond in the Rough *Jasmine Confronts Jafar *Aladdin at the Cave of Wonders *A Narrow Escape *Trapped! *"Friend Like Me" *The Sultan Upbraids Jafar *Aladdin Contemplates His Three Wishes *Jafar's Solution to the Problem *"Prince Ali" *Prince Ali Appears on Jasmine's Balcony *A Ride on a Magic Carpet/"An Entire New World" *Aladdin Almost Drowns *Aladdin's Dilemma *A Royal Announcement *The Genie's New Master *Jafar in Power *Jafar the Snake *Back to Normal *End Credits/"An Entire New World" *2006 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Short Variant)